You're Robin My Heart
by BirdFlashShipper
Summary: Wally has never had a good life but he's always wanted to use his powers to help people. He's bullied on a regular basis but isn't nourished enough to use his super speed. When someone sticks up for him, he has to reveal his powers so his bullies'll leave the innocent other alone and have things return to normal..but after he shows his powers..can they? M for language & future smut
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!~ This is my first BirdFlash fanfic! I do not own Young Justice or the characters (sadly) or anything else I name in my story (Like Romeo and Juliet and Cheetos and stuff like that) Anyways, I hope you like it!~

It was a typical Friday for me. I still had to get up extra early to do all of the chores my awful uncle makes me do. I still had to cook the same old stupid breakfast for him and bring it to him in bed. I'm still not allowed to have any food for myself. In fact, the only time I really get food was the pity food the stupid school I go to gives to the poor kids who don't get to eat. I mean, I'm not complaining, but a Pb and j sandwich, a small bag of regular chips, and a little carton of chocolate milk gets boring and unsatisfying after a few weeks.

I began living with my uncle when my parents disowned me after finding out I was gay. To me that's not as big of a deal as my super powers but I guess being gay was the deal-breaker.

They sent me off to live with my uncle who had never liked me to try and "fix" me. Ha, like I'd just stop liking boys just because I live somewhere else… they're so stupid. Either way, my uncle was more concerned about my powers, super speed. Hence the reason I never get to eat. I need sugar and energy to use my speed so if he starves me, I can't use my powers.

Snapping out of my reverie I quickly prepared his usual breakfast and placed it neatly on the wide silver tray I'd have to wash later.

I walked into the dark bedroom carrying the tray of perfectly made eggs and bacon (I've been making it for years so I have perfected it in every way you can possible perfect eggs and bacon) and placed it on his bedside table.

"Sir? Breakfast is ready." I said quietly, turning on a small lamp on the other side of his bed because it's still dark outside.

He yawned and sat up. "Alright, alright, now get out of my room and hurry up and scurry your ass off to school." He grumbled.

"Yes, sir." I backed out of the room and ran off down to my small room to change into school clothes. I always wore the same few outfits because my uncle never bought me clothes but no one ever said anything so it doesn't really matter.

Changed and as clean as I can be, I slipped out of the front door of our big house in the country. As I walked out of our yard, I waved at our many animals in their pins.

I stopped momentarily to pet Bolt, our Italian Greyhound. "Hey buddy!" I knelt down, rubbing his belly before realizing that I needed to get going if I wanted to make it to school on time. "Sorry Bolt," I patted his head,"gotta go!"

I left our yard and began my long walk. I seriously wish I could run, then I wouldn't have wake up so early.

About an hour later, I finally approached the school, barely out of breath because I'm so used to the trip.

I walked up the front steps of the big school set off from the city closest to our house with my head hung low and my backpack held as closely to my body as I could make it.

I slipped inside and made my way to my locker to get my books for first hour. Books in hand, I hurried off to English class, rushing to the back of the room to my usual seat.

I set my books and other things I needed out on my desk and opened one of the only things that could make me happy: a comic book.

My dad had bought me almost every single super hero comic he could get ahold of before he found out I was gay. After that, I hid them. Hid them while he tried to beat the gay out of me and hid them at the bottom of the box of stuff I was allowed to bring to my uncle's house. They are the only things I really enjoy anymore.

They make me have hope that one day, I'll get out of here and find a group of other people with powers, people I can relate to and we can go out and help people. That has always been my dream. The only shred of hope I can hold onto.

"It appears the nerd is at it again! I mean, look at that fag, babe!" Roy Harper nudged his long-time girlfriend Jade's arm.

"Just leave him alone today, Roy. I'm not in the mood for your escapades." A small dark-haired boy said. I don't remember his name since the only people that talk to me are the people who want to hurt me in some way.

"Whatever circus boy, I'll just take it out on you after school." He shrugged, a smirk appearing on Jade's face.

The crossed the room to their seats and I looked over at the familiar boy. He looked back at me with a sad look I only saw for a split-second for I quickly shifted my vision back to my comic.

_So… Roy's gonna hurt the only person who's ever said anything remotely nice to me ever? I don't think so, even if he was just pitying me, I can't let anything happen to others. I do want to be a hero when I grow up…_

I scribbled out a note that I quickly hid in my pocket, to later be delivered to the raven-haired boy.

Within minutes, the classroom was full of obnoxious teenagers in no way whatsoever ready to begin learning. Me included; the only subjects I enjoyed were science and lunch.

Our teacher had us open our books and begin reading where we had left off from _Romeo and Juliet_. I find this play to be very interesting. To think, you could love someone so much to die for them so willingly is beyond me.

Of course, if, on the off chance I ever have a boyfrie-

"Wally! Please stop daydreaming about whatever possible weird thing you could be daydreaming about and pay attention! _Romeo and Juliet _may not interest you, but it interests the rest of us. Now, why don't you read for Romeo?"

My cheeks turned red and I nodded, looking back down at my book as the rest of the class snickered and pointed.

"Now, since we are at the balcony scene, who wants to read for Juliet?" Mrs. Drake asked the class, scanning the room for willing girls. "Now c'mon girls, one of you has to read or else I'll ask the boys!" She laughed, clearly joking.

Roy smirked at me. "What about Dick over there? I'm sure he'd LOVE to be Wally's Juliet." He cackled.

The dark-haired boy, Dick, blushed as Mrs. Drake gave him a look that said 'Go ahead, read'.

I cleared my throat. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" I begin, acting out Romeo's feelings from each word that leaves my mouth. Within a minute, the long paragraph he speaks is finished.

The room fell silent as I finished, surprising me. "Ay me!" Dick croaks out, turning to give me a warm-hearted look to continue.

I kept reading, expressing as much emotion as can be expressed without being over-dramatic. After every paragraph, all eyes open and look my way, hoping I'd keep going, but with the balcony scene being so short, it was quickly over.

I was greeted with applause from most of the class; all accept the people who are mean to me, giving me evil glares instead. I glanced towards the front of the room at Dick who was smiling back at me.

"Wally! That was amazing! Have you considered acting? You could make it y'know! We have a drama club if you want me to put in a good word fo-"

"No." I said quickly. "I mean… my uncle wouldn't like it. I... I can't… I'm sorry." I hang my head again and sink into my seat. Why did I have to try? Now people will just have more to make fun of me for. Now I'm the gay theater-wannabe kid who got disowned by his own father… _great. _

"Oh, well if your uncle changes his mind, tell me and I'll help out in any way possible. Now, let's give Wally a break an-" She was cut off yet again by the bell ringing. All the kids gathered their things and I did the same, trying to slip out in time to hand Dick the note. I still needed to protect him.

I nudged him as we were the last two to leave and before I could just give him the paper and run away he said something. "Wow Wally! I had no idea you were such a good actor! I mean, I'm in the drama club and it'd be great to have you! It's too bad your uncle's so strict…"

"Yeah… just… here." I handed it to him and ran away; glad to not have anything else with him that day besides lunch.

After the next three classes flew by, it was finally time for lunch and I was starved.

I took my sandwich back to my table and sat alone like normal, slightly hoping to see the dark-haired boy. I scanned the room only to be greeted with the same cold glares I've always been given.

I hung my head again and began to eat my food as slowly as I could, trying to savor what I could of it. My powers make my hungrier than normal people yet I eat less than them and the hunger gets really painful.

"Wally!" I shot my head up to see Dick coming over to sit by me, motioning for his friends to stay where they were for a minute.

"Hey…" I said, shoving the tiny bit of trash I had into the small brown paper bag I was given.

"I read your note… but I don't really get it." He said, confused.

"Yeah… sorry… if it's bothersome to you don't worry about it, I won't let him hurt anyone else either way but… it'd be easier if… I could actually eat…" I trailed off.

He looked me over and noticed how baggy my shirt actually was. Looking at me for approval, which I hesitantly gave, he grabbed my sides, making me wince and him gasp.

"Wally, I can feel every bone in your body! How much do you get to eat!?" He asked franticly.

I pointed to the empty bag on the table and he raised his eyebrows even more. "THAT'S it?! All day?" I nodded again. "Here! Take all of my lunch! I don't need it like you do, please."

I looked at him again. I can't read this boy. I see him every day, putting on fake smiles for people… why? _Probably the same reasons YOU don't talk to anyone! _But… there's no way his life could be bad, right? His father is Bruce Wayne! The billionaire! He's set for life so I have no idea why he'd stick up for someone like me… Either way, after today, after I get my bully away from him, he'll have no reason to talk to me and thing s will go back to normal…

"A-all of it? No, I already got my bully after you, I just need something small from it so I can eat it right before so-"

"I insist. Please, you obviously need it and don't you dare tell me you don't. I can start asking Alfred to pack two lunches so you can have one too!" He smiled at me.

"I can't ask you to do that. All of this is my fault; if I hadn't been reading my comic books in class like a fool…"

"Comic books are awesome! He has no right to tease you for that!"

"Ok, but everything else people hurt me for… they have the right… the things they say are true… no matter what you say to me now, I know they're true." The lunch bell rang and the class started to file out. "And after today, you and everyone else can go back to pretending you don't see anything, pretending I'm invisible. It's never bothered you before." He looked guilty, looking down at his feet. Almost the whole cafeteria was empty already. "Anyways, thanks for the fuel, and after today you won't have to deal with me again, ok? Sorry for the trouble I caused." I finished, grabbing the candy bar and bag of Jalapeño Cheetos from his open lunch and running away as fast as I could to my next hour.

The final bell rang and I ran to my locker to grab the snacks. I left my bag in my locker since I had no homework and stuffed my face while I rushed to find Dick and Roy.

I peeked in the gym and the cafeteria, but both were empty. That only left one place they'd go: the parking lot.

I rushed out there, trying not to waste the energy I had just build up, though it wasn't much. Just like I thought, that's where they were. Dick stood in the middle, surrounded by a very large group of people who beat me up regularly. _I thought it would just be Roy!? Oh well, I took his food and promised I'd help so I can't just leave him here…_

Without a second thought, I sped up to my attackers in a flash, barely visible. I grabbed Dick and quickly set him on the front steps, ignoring his shocked face. I was back to the others in the blink of an eye, already beginning to run low on steam.

I couldn't let it stop me though, not now. This time, I'd do the ass-kicking.

I ran right up to Roy and punched him in the nose, hurting my own fist in the process. Blood gushed from his nose and people began to scramble away. _Heh… not this time… _

I ran around all of them, closing them into a small circle of bodies. _Gotcha! _I stopped, turned, and ran straight into the crowd; knocking out quite a few people and making the others bleed. I stopped again, almost completely out of steam. _I need to wrap this up… _

I bent down and grabbed Roy, letting the few who remained conscious flee to their cars.

"W-what's going on, f-faggot!?" He spat the question in my face, spraying some blood.

"You can pick on me, but no one else, GOT THAT?" I huffed, punching him for the final time, knocking him out as well.

I stumbled over to a still shocked Dick, barely awake myself. I rested my hand on his shoulder to steady myself. "D-dick… call an ambulance. I have t-to get home... my uncle w-will kill me for being late." I let go of him and began to walk the couple miles it took to get home.

"W-wait! You have to walk? How far away is your house?" He asked, coming out of his shocked state and grabbing his phone.

I shrugged and panted. "Not that far… a… a um… a couple of miles… I'll be f-fine... I walk it to school every day…" I turned away again and started walking again.

My arm was grabbed by the dark headed boy just as my knees gave out. "I don't think you'll be fine. Here, let me call my butler." He dialed a number on his phone but I couldn't focus very well anymore. "Alfred? Hey, can you call the ambulance and send them to my school? No, I'm fine Alfred, there was a fight though. I'm taking a friend home too okay? He's hurt too but I think he just needs rest and food. Oh, and can you pick us up? Thanks Alfred. Bye."

He put his phone back in his pocket and set me down in the grass. "My butler will be here before the ambulances come okay? Just, stay away a little longer so we can call your uncle alright?"

I brought myself to nod, setting my head down on the grass, although… it wasn't the grass, it was Dick's lap. He began to stroke my hair, just making me want to sleep more.

"How'd you DO that? You moved so fast I couldn't even see you! It was awesome!" He grinned over me, curiosity getting to him.

"I… have p-… powers…" I muttered.

"Like, SUPER powers? Like, from the comics we read?" His grin grew.

"W-we?"

"Of course! Super heroes are the best! I have every single super hero comic ever, they're the best!" He gushed.

I smiled lightly back, just wanting to sleep. A car pulled into the parking lot and an old man quickly climbed out.

"Oh my! Is he alright!? Hurry, Master Dick, let's get him home!" He spoke.

I was lifted and placed in the back seat, still laying down, my head still in his lap. His lap was REALLY comfortable and I could seriously just sleep here…

"So, what's your uncle's phone number? Or your house phone?" Dick asked, playing with my red hair again.

"He... wouldn't answer the home phone… it's my job… his cell is only for important things… I'm not important…" I trailed off again. Can I sleep now?

"You are too important! Now, what's his cell number?" He softened, moving the hair from my eyes.

"Fine… it's ***-***-****" I strained for the last numbers, in a few seconds, I'd be asleep, and I wouldn't be able to help it.

"Got it Alfred?" Alfred nodded and grabbed his phone while driving. He turned to me one last time before I fell into the dark grasp of sleep and said, "You truly are amazing, Wally. Amazing and…"

I never got to hear what he said, sleep was officially in control, and I probably wouldn't wake for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling over in bed, I pulled the covers closer- Wait. Bed? COVERS? Where am I? I sleep on a cot without any covers!

I sat up as quickly as I could; blood rushing to my head and making me dizzy. I quickly put my hands on my head to stop the spinning. Once it stopped, I glanced around the large room that I was in, trying to think back. What happened?

I remember eating Dick's food and then… Oh my God… I really just used my powers like that? To save him… Where is he anyways? Ok, better question, where am _I _anyways?

I slipped out of the silky covers, greeted by air hitting my chest. Where the heck is my shirt?! I looked down and realized I was wearing different pants too. _What the fuck? Where are my clothes? _

I walked up to the big door, grabbing the cold handle and opening it slowly, unsure where to go after. I looked down the empty corridor and began walking. _This house is HUGE! There's only one person I know who'd have a house this big… _

"Wally! You're up! I was wondering if you were going to stay asleep all day!" Dick laughed, running up to me.

"Hold up. Why am I here? I shouldn't have been sleeping; I have things I have to do at home and my uncle… Oh God, my uncle is going to kill me…" I started panicking.

"Woah woah woah, calm down Wally." He grabbed my shoulders, making me pay attention.

"How can I calm down?! I'll have to get home and do all the housework and them some for this." I sat down on the cold wooden floor and looked up at him. "I'm going to get beaten so badly for this… I may not be at school on Monday-"

"You'll be fine. It's all taken care of! Alfred called your uncle; he knows you're here. He knows what happened and after finding out who was calling, he seemed awfully nice."

"Yeah, only because you guys are rich, and he thinks if I'm friends with a rich kid his reputation may go up. Bastard…" I mumbled. "Either way, why are you being so nice? Like I told you before, everything should go back to normal. You didn't care before, no reason to care now." I got up, him following suit.

"Wait! Wally I'm… I'm sorry I've never done anything about it before, I really should have. I feel awful about letting those people hurt you, about letting you starve…" My stomach growled in response. With a small laugh he continued, "The point is, I don't want to do that anymore. That's why I stood up for you in class. I wanted to be your friend, not a bystander. I wanted us to be able to protect each other. I… don't have any real friends… I was hoping you could be my first…" He looked at his feet, rubbing one on the other and holding his arm.

"What are you talking about? I see you laughing and smiling with all of your friends every day."

"They're not really my friends; they only hang around me for my money." He said with a sad smile. He brought his gaze up to mine. "I get made fun of too y'know. I am the circus freak after all, an orphan; Bruce Wayne's biggest project. I get told every day that Bruce doesn't really love me. It hurts… it hurts a lot…" Tears formed in his eyes and I was instantly more sorry for him than myself. Screw my petty problems; I wanted to protect him, right? That's why I showed him my powers? That's why I did that?

I grabbed his chin, pulling his face back up to mine. Giving him a soft smile, I wiped his tears. I pulled him into a hug after that, trying my best to comfort him. "Hey, shhhh… It's ok, he loves you. I'm here, sh…" He gripped on tightly, digging his face into my bare chest. His tears were warm on my chest; his staggered breaths heating me as well. I rested my head on top of his and just held on.

My stomach growled and he pulled back with a soft laugh, wiping his own eyes this time. "It appears your hungry again. You can shower and wear some of my clothes for today while I cook you something."

"No, I'm in your house, please, let me cook. I do it all the time." I defended. He's so nice, I don't want to cause him more trouble.

"No no, I insist. The bathroom is connected to my room; the one you just slept in-"

"I was in your room? I would've been fine on the couch-"

"It's fine!" He laughed, blush coming back into his face. "Seriously, it's ok. I've noticed you haven't got many clothes so whatever you pick out to wear today you can keep. I've got plenty of clothes so take whatever you want." He smiled, ushering me off back to the room I woke up in.

Sighing and watching him run down the stairs, I slipped back into his bedroom. _I don't want to take his things, even if we are friends now. Oh well, I guess this is something friends do? Borrow each other's clothes? Whatever, it's not like I know where my clothes are anyways… I'll still give these back to him after I wash them though…_

I opened his dresser and grabbed a simple white button-up shirt (that was the least fancy thing in there) and a pair of dark jeans that looked way too big for him, making them a fitting size for me.

Entering the bathroom I grabbed a towel on the shelf and shut the door. It was huge for a bathroom. My bathroom is so small it's hard to move around in there without hitting anything.

I turned on the water and undressed, feeling weird being naked in someone else's house. I stepped in the shower and took the longest, warmest shower I've ever taken. I mean, I took a whole fifteen minutes! I'm usually only allowed five minutes and the water is usually pretty cold. It felt _so good _being really clean and warm that it took effort to turn off the water.

Once I was out though, I changed quickly, regretting the fact that I had wasted warm water out of selfishness. I towel dried my hair and let it be. I don't have a brush or comb at home, so why start now?

I left the bathroom and went to find Dick; I had to find where to put the towel and pants I had been wearing. I ran down the stairs only to be hit by the smell of something burning. I entered the room I thought to be the kitchen and saw Dick trying (and failing) to cook eggs and bacon.

I laughed, "Looks like I'll be cooking after all."

"No! I… I can do it!" he grumbled, wiping his forehead in frustration.

"Whatever man, where am I putting these?" I asked, raising up the wet towel and pants.

"Oh, just leave them on the floor in my room, Alfred will get them." He said, dumping out the burnt eggs and grabbing another.

I ran upstairs as quickly as I could and dropped them off in Dick's room, going back down to help him out with breakfast.

I entered the kitchen again and snuck up behind him. "You sure you don't need help?" I said quickly, making him jump.

"N-no! I got it… "

"Dude, you most definitely DON'T got it. I make this every morning for my uncle, just let me do it." I pleaded.

"But, that's the thing! I don't want to make you cook if you usually have to…"

"It's FINE, I actually LIKE cooking." I patted his back and he sighed, giving in and letting me cook. I smiled and quickly took over, making the same perfect eggs and bacon I always do, except this time, I did it twice.

I set the plates down on the island and took a seat beside Dick, almost drooling. He grabbed us some forks and we dug in. It only took me a few seconds to eat it considering I have super speed and I was starving.

"Dang Wally, I forgot about your speed. Are you still hungry? I can ask Alfred to take us out for ice cream if you'd like?" He asked, only having eaten a small portion of his food.

"Really? Is ice cream any good?" I asked, my stomach grumbling again.

"You've never had ice cream!? Ok, that settles it, we're getting ice cream! ALFRED!" He yelled, setting down his fork. "Since we're getting ice cream and I'm not that hungry, eat my breakfast too, I'll go find Alfred." He pushed his plate to me and ran off before I could protest.

My tummy growled again and I decided I shouldn't waste the food if he wasn't going to eat it. I grabbed the plate and quickly ate the food. I could feel my strength building.

I grabbed the plates and forks and went to the sink to wash them. I turned on the water I grabbed the dish soap when Dick walked back in.

"Wally! Stop, you don't have to wash the dishes, it's Alfred's job! He's our butler; it's what we pay him for!" He ran up to me and set the dishes and soap down, grabbing my wet hands and drying them off himself.

"But-"

"No buts Wally, you're my friend, not my butler. You don't have to do any of that here." He looked me in the eye, still holding on to my hands. I looked deep into his eyes, searching for a hint of a lie, and got lost. His eyes just pulled me in and my heart started beating faster than it does when I run.

He stared back, not wavering in the slightest. No words were spoken; none were needed. Slowly, without realizing what was happening, we leaned closer. I could feel his breath on my lips and his heartbeat in his hands…

"Master Dick? Are you still in the kitchen? I have the car pulled around front for you sir." Alfred said, walking into the room.

We jumped back, blush heating up our cheeks as we realized what had almost happened. "I… I'm sorry I-" I began.

He pulled me along to the car without saying anything, pulling me into the backseat with him. I looked at him in confusion, _he should hate me now right? _He leaned close and kissed my cheek quickly, bringing the heat right back to my cheeks.

"It's fine Wally, don't be so paranoid." He giggled. _Giggled._ He then turned to Alfred, "To ice cream!" He squealed, raising his hands in the air.

I stared at him and held my hand to my cheek, a small smile spreading across my face. The smaller boy looked over at me and smiled widely, like a child does.

He scooted closer to me and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I can't believe you've never had ice cream before. It's the best!" He poked my side, giggling again.

"I just never have!" I smiled. We quickly arrived at a small ice cream shop and once we parked, Dick pushed me out the door and grabbed my hand, running up to the counter.

He looked at me with a huge grin and pointed to the menu. "What kind do you want?"

I looked over it quickly and shrugged. After all, how was I supposed to know what tasted good? "I don't know…"

"It's ok, I'll just get you what I usually get. Is that ok?" He asked, still gripping my hand.

"Yeah, if you eat it it has to be good." I smiled. He smiled back and got closer to the counter to get the lady's attention.

"Good day miss, we need two of the Brownie Volcano sundaes please." He said politely.

"Sure thing Dick, I see you brought a friend this time." She smiled, writing down our order.

"Yeah! He's a new friend and I like him a lot." He said, blushing lightly.

"Good, you're lucky to have him as a friend, kid. He's a good boy." She looked at me as she spoke. "And by the looks of it, he likes you a lot." She smiled.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"He brought you here, didn't he?" She replied, heading to the back to make our ice cream.

"C'mon, let's sit." He said, pulling me to a table.

"What'd she mean by that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I've never taken anyone here before… it's kind of… special to me." He said, getting quieter.

"If it doesn't bother you, can I ask why?" I want to know but I also don't want to make him uncomfortable.

"It's fine. My parents used to take me here whenever we were in town. After they died, This was the first place Bruce took me after he adopted me. I've grown up coming here ever since. Artemis over there, the girl who took our order, has basically watched me grow up I come here so often. I've never taken anyone here since it's so special to me… You're the first."

I blinked. "I had no idea…"

"It's ok; I hope I can bring you back here again. She'll be expecting to see you now." He smiled, wiping his eyes.

I pulled him into me and nuzzled my face in his neck. "Good. Because I plan on coming back." Pulling away, I smiled at him.

"Here 'ya go boys!" Artemis chirped, setting the ice cream out on the counter. Dick got up and picked up our ice cream, scurrying back over.

He handed it to me and stared at me, waiting for me to take my first bite. I took a bite and widened my eyes. _This is the best thing I've ever tasted! _

"Oh my God!" I yelled, continuing to eat the cold treat. With a satisfied look, Dick began to eat his ice cream as well. We sat there in silence just eating for a few minutes. I tried to eat slower, savoring as much of it as I could, but it was too good, and I was finished way before Dick was.

"Dude, you need to learn to slow down!" He laughed, handing me a napkin to wipe off my face.

"You know I can't do that. I work too fast for that." I finished, getting up and throwing away my trash. I sat back down and watched him eat, stomach finally satisfied… for now.

As he finished, I started thinking. _I'll have to go home… I can't stay with him forever… I'll have to go back and be a slave again…_

"Dick?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Wally?" He replied, taking his trash to the bin.

"How long did you tell my uncle I'd be with you?"

"Well, I said you'd be with me during the day today, but he told me one day was all you could have away from home. I'm sorry. We'll probably have to take you home after this." He said sadly.

I sighed. _Of course he'd only give me one day… _"How soon can I come back?" I asked, hoping it would be soon.

"You can stay anytime you want! School day or not, Bruce won't mind. It'll be awesome!" He smiled, trying to cheer me up.

"Alright…" I smiled back, dreading coming home.

"Here…" Dick mumbled, writing something on a napkin then handing it over to me. "Call me... or text me, doesn't matter. I'll answer; we can keep in touch!" His smile widened. I frowned.

"I'm sorry… I don't have a cell phone, and I'm not allowed to use the home phone for personal calls…" I trailed off. _Damn… I finally get someone's number and I can't even do anything with it! _

"That's no problem! We'll buy you one! Pay the monthly bills too." He raised his hand to my protest. "You don't get a say in this; we're getting you one. You need one and I need to be able to talk to you!"

He grabbed my hand and, waving good-bye to Artemis, led me back to the car where Alfred was waiting. As soon as we entered the vehicle, Dick began talking to Alfred about the phone.

"Al, can we go buy Wally a cell phone? He doesn't have one and I need to be able to talk to him." He leaned over the front seat, begging the butler.

"Of course we can, Master Dick. But we will have to make it quick, as his uncle is expecting him back soon. He called." Alfred answered, heading off to the phone store.

I grunted and shifted my gaze out the window, watching the road pass by at a speed much slower than I could run.

"Wally? Watcha thinkin' about?" Dick asked, scooting closer to me.

"Eh, just going home and having to work. I'm going over my chores in my head, making sure I'm not forgetting anything…" I trailed off.

"Hey, don't think about those things. You shouldn't have to do them anyways. Just tell your uncle you don't want to anymore."

"It's not that simple, Dick. I don't get a choice. I don't live with my uncle because I want to. I live with him because I HAVE to." I hit my head against the window.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself, and why do you HAVE to? What… what happened to your parents?" He asked cautiously, knowing what a sensitive subject parents can be.

"Oh, the bastards disowned me. Didn't have any friends to go to and my uncle was the only one to take me. To be honest, he only wanted me so I could be a slave to him." I hit my head on the window again.

"Why would they do that? And I told you to stop." He questioned.

"They were already jealous of me because I had powers and they didn't but when they found out I was gay well, that was the last straw for them. They didn't want a gay son. So they disowned me and shipped me off to my uncle with only one box. End of story." I finished, hitting my head once more on the window.

"STOP!" He yelled, making me jump. "Don't hurt yourself. I… I don't want to see you be hurt anymore, remember?" He looked at me with tear-filled eyes before moving his gaze to Alfred. "Al, could… could Wally live with us? He doesn't deserve to be abused like he is…"

"Master Dick, I do not mind if Master Wally comes to stay but it is Bruce's house so it will be his decision. After we get Master Wally a phone, why don't you give him a call?" Alfred replied with a smile to the rear-view mirror.

I looked over at Dick and smiled. _Could I really get to live with him? _My heart leapt at the thought. He smiled just as widely back as we pulled into a phone store. We got out in a rush, wanting to finish up here and call Bruce.

Entering a store we were greeted by a woman who asked if we needed any help.

"Um, yes we would like some help. I'm trying to get my friend here a phone like mine but I don't remember what it's called." Dick said, handing the lady his phone.

After a moment of examining she replied, "That is a Droid X Two, sir. We have more over here." She led us to the counter and handed a box to me, speaking about setting it up. It only took a few minutes and we were soon leaving the store, a new phone in my hand.

Once back in the car Dick got his phone back out and called Bruce.

"Bruce? Daddy… can I ask for a huge favor? Ok, I have this friend, yes, the one who spent the night last night… Yes, but I was wondering if he could maybe come live with us? He doesn't live with his parents… he lives with his uncle… He barely gets fed there dad, the only food he gets is the sandwiches the school gives him… he walks a few miles to school every day because his uncle won't even take him to school! He gets hit there… he's basically a slave…" he said that part kind of hushed. "I'm sure if you talked to him you could figure it out… Ok! Thanks Dad!" He closed his phone and looked over at me with a smile.

"So…?"

"He said he'd talk to your uncle and make sure you get to stay with us. He said to go ahead and head over there to round up your things because after that, you won't have to go back!" He said happily.

I was speechless. My jaw was hanging open and my mind is blank. The only thing I could think to do was hug him, so that's what I did. I just hugged him.

After a minute of hugging, tears threatened my eyes. I dig my face into his neck and cried. "Thank you… thank you so much… thank you…"

"So… where is your house anyways? We can't leave the parking lot 'til we know where we're going." He laughed.

I let go of him and let out a small laugh of my own. "It's out in the south side of town, follow the main road out and it'll lead you right to it." I informed Alfred, raising my hand to wipe my eyes.

It was stopped by Dick's hand. He wiped my tears for me. He left his hand on my cheek as I got lost in his eyes again. Before I knew it, we were at my house, and I could instantly tell Bruce had already spoken to my uncle.

I got out of the car, followed by Dick and Alfred. All of my things were thrown in the mud while my uncle sat on the porch with a shot-gun.

"You ain't leavin' with those comics, boy. Rottin' your brain they are! I took care of it for you though. Better hussle on out to your new home now. No need to bother me any longer! Now, get off my land before I shoot ya!" He screamed.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the ruined books in the mud. I couldn't even move. I didn't even realize when Alfred picked me up and put me back in the car. I couldn't respond when Dick talked to me. I could barely breathe. The world was spinning as we drove away. I wasn't aware when we pulled into their home. I couldn't focus as I was carried back inside.

"WALLY! Wally answer me! Snap out of it!" I heard him say, his voice sounding as if he was crying. He held me, waiting for me to respond. I couldn't.

We probably sat like that for hours as he just held me and waited. Finally, I came back.

"D-dick?" My voice cracked.

He pulled back quickly, red eyes looking at me with a scared expression. "Y-you're... you're ok!" He hugged me tighter, sobbing into my shoulder. "What happened back there!?" He questioned, obviously still scared.

"He… my comics…" I spoke randomly.

"I know but why did you go blank like that?!" He begged for the answer, still gripping onto me.

"Those… my dad… to me… when he still l-loved… loved me…" I wrapped my arms around him, finally giving into the tears.

We probably stayed like that for a few more hours before he let go of me.

"C'mon Wally… let's get you into something more comfortable so you can sleep." He walked across the room and dug through a drawer. He pulled out two pairs of pants, one a lot larger than the other. He threw the bigger pair at me and said, "Change." He went into the bathroom presumably to do the same. I took the chance to change quickly, leaving the clothes on the floor like I had earlier that day.

Soon he came out of the bathroom in the new pants and threw his clothes on top of the others. "Here, you can sleep in my room again; I'll take the spare tonight until we can make it more homey for you." He said, pulling back the covers for me.

No... I didn't want that… "No… stay… please..." I struggled to say as I crawled into bed and threw back the covers on the other side.

"A-alright…" He stuttered, slipping in next to me.

I scooted closer to him and hugged him again, not wanting to let go. He slipped his arms around me and pulled me closer. This is how we slept, my first night of freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry Wally's family things are really different but I'm just trying to make it work somehow with my story. Please bear with me… and I've also been on vacation so I'm sorry I couldn't update. I did, however, write 2 chapters over my vacation though, so enjoy!-

I had nightmares that night. I woke up many times covered in sweat, breathing heavily. Each time I bolted upright almost screaming though, Dick woke up to calm me down. He'd hold me and tell that everything's alright and that it was just a dream. He'd say he was here for me and to try to go back to sleep. I tried, I just couldn't.

I ended up just lying awake with my arms wrapped around him, listening to his soft breathing. I hadn't really noticed when it started to get light outside, but once it did, I realized how tired I really was. Soon enough, his quiet breathing had lulled me back to sleep.

I woke up again hours later, thinking Dick had probably already gotten up. Much to my delight, he hadn't, but he was awake.

"Y'know, once the nightmares stopped, you're a cute sleeper. Did you know you purr in your sleep?" He smiled at me.

I let go of him and covered my face, trying to hide the pink on my cheeks. "No way. I most definitely DON'T purr."

"Oh contraire, my little kitten." He giggled, slipping out of bed. I got out of bed too; it's not like I could stay there all day anyways.

"So… what are we going to do today?" I asked, stretching.

He laughed a quick, evil laugh and shot me an evil grin to accompany it. "Boy, do I have a surprise for you!"

I blinked. "What?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. "Oh hush; follow me." He led me all the way down the stairs and into a door off to the right. We had entered study; obviously Bruce's.

"A study? THIS is what you gave me an evil laugh for? What, are you not supposed to be in here?" I scoffed.

With another evil grin he said, "No, I'm not supposed to be in HERE." He pulled back the big black spinning chair and a hole opened up in the floor. He grinned and motioned inside. "After you, kitten." _He's really liking that stupid nickname isn't he? I'll have to give him one just as stupid someday… _

I cautiously walked up to it and peered inside. "Is it like… a bottomless pit or something?" I gulped.

"Of course not! Think of it as a slide leading somewhere awesome." He pushed me closer to it.

I sat on the edge and looked back up at him. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"More sure than I've ever been about anything ever!" He chirped, giving me another push and sending me down the chute. I slid down slowly, not going fast because of the lack of a shirt and it was kind of painful. When I finally landed on the other side, Dick came out too, practically landing on top of me.

"Dude!" I grumbled, pushing him off of me. He just laughed and helped me up. I glanced around the dark room and my breath hitched. "What IS all of this!?"

Turning on a switch and fully lighting up the enormous room he answered, "Oh, did I fail to mention the small fact that my adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, is THE Batman?"

My jaw dropped. What? "So like… he's… LEGIT? I thought he was only in the comics!?" I was officially confused.

"Where do you think they got the idea for the comic from? Plus, why do you think the crime rate has gone down so much? Haven't you been watching TV?"

"I don't keep up with the news and I've never even seen a TV before, so no. But… what about all the other superheroes? Are they real too?"

"Well… not ALL of them are real, but most of them are. The really obscure ones are made up, but the rest are real." He smiled.

"Then… what about Flash?" I wondered.

"Real. As a matter of fact, I believe he might have been your grandpa…" he rubbed his chin in thought.

My GRANDPA? Why was I never told about this!? I've never even MET my grandpa! "Have you… ever met him?" I asked, curiosity hitting me.

"Yeah! He and Bruce are friends. I'm going to let you in on a secret too ok?" He walked closer to me, holding out his pinky. "Can't tell, alright?"

I nodded, locking my pinky in his and he whispered, "Bruce has been training me, he wants me to join him someday when he thinks I'm ready. Personally, I think I'm ready now but he seems to think otherwise…" He huffed.

"So… you'll be a hero? Can… can I join you guys?" I smiled, hope strengthening my words.

"Of course you can! We can start our own team! It'll be so awesome!" He smiled. "We should pick out our names! You can be… the Cheetah! You're speedy and you're my little kitten; it's perfect! You can have a cheetah print suit and-"

"I don't think so, Dick. How about… Kid Flash?" I suggested, liking it way better than Cheetah.

"That's ok too I guess but you should really consider-"

"I'm NOT naming myself The Cheetah and that's final. What about you? What would you call yourself?" I switched the focus to him so he's stop pestering me about that stupid name.

"Um… well… I like Robin! Or Nightwing! Nightwing sounds tough." He thought.

"I like Robin better. Robin, the Boy Wonder!" I laughed. "And anyways, Nightwing sounds TOO tough for you." I grinned.

He scoffed. "TOO tough? No way! I'm tough! Tough enough to beat you!" He presented me with a challenge. I couldn't refuse. "I'm going to take you down Kid Flash!" He tackled me to the ground.

"Not unless I beat you, Robin!" I laughed, trying to grab a hold him to where I could pin him down. As he tried to get up I grabbed one of his arms, throwing him over my shoulder. I started running in a circle, making him dizzy. I stopped abruptly and slid him across the floor, trying not to actually hurt him.

He held his arm and gave me a grumpy look. "Ok, so you're better than I thought… and I'll have you know you only won that round 'cause I wasn't prepared! Wanna go again?" He tried standing, but I helped him up.

"Nah, not right now. Running makes me hungry. I'm going to have to have a special compartment built into my suit to keep snacks in… So, how do we get out of here? I imagine we can't leave the way we came." I said, glancing around the room.

"Err… This way." He led me over to a big door, motioning for me to be quiet. "I don't know where Alfred is, so we have to stay quiet."

"What about Alfred?" A familiar old man's voice was heard as Dick opened the door. He gave us a stern look of disapproval as we scurried around him, running up to Dick's room as soon as we were out of his way.

Huffing and puffing, Dick turned to me and smiled. "You could've ran faster than me y'know."

"Yeah, I know." I said nonchalantly, giving him a small grin.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked, catching his breath.

"I couldn't leave my new best bro all alone to defend for himself!" I spoke over-dramatically.

He rolled his eyes and punched my arm, clearly not amused. "So... about being hungry..?" I trailed off, wondering about the room.

"You really WILL need that special compartment in your suit, won't you?" He snickered. "I'll go make sandwiches or something." He said, heading off for the kitchen. I followed close behind and once in the kitchen, I peered over his shoulder into the fridge.

"I can have whatever I want on it right?" I asked, having a specific sandwich in mind.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to have Pb and J!" He grabbed the peanut butter and jelly form their places and set them out on the counter. With a better view of the fridge, I looked in again, searching for the items I'd need.

"Dude, what kind of sandwich 'ya making'?" He asked as I began rounding up materials.

"You'll see!" I chirped, grabbing the last of the items and laying them out on the counter in front of Dick.

He gave me a disgusted look. "REALLY? That looks really gross Wally…" He cringed.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it, bro." I replied, spreading the ingredients onto my bread. Once I was finally done, I put everything away and sat beside Dick, who was already almost done and giving me this look that said 'Are you really going to eat that?'

"I took a big bite and looked over at him, puckering my lips every time I chomped for emphasis that it was good.

"So what exactly all is on that?" He asked after taking a bite.

Swallowing I replied, "Well, there's Peanut butter, butter, jelly, pickles, horseradish, mayo, some chips, ham, mustard, and a few cookies from the cookie jar. Why?" I took another big bite and he turned, looking as if he was about to throw up. I shrugged my shoulders and ate faster so he wouldn't have to watch me.

"You done yet?" He questioned, refusing to look at me until I was.

I swallowed the last bite and answered, "Yeah, I am now. Squeamish much? How are you supposed to be a hero if you can't even watch me eat? You'll flinch away from every drop of blood or torn limb you see!" I laughed.

He looked at me sternly. "No, I'm not squeamish, you're just a gross eater and how could you possibly enjoy a sandwich like that?!"

"Well, when life was normal, before my dad flipped out on me, he put all of that on a sandwich and told me to eat it because my grandpa did. I thought, 'Hey! If grandpa likes it, it has to be good!' I didn't know he was kidding but I thought it tasted good, so I ate the whole thing. When I was done, he told me I was crazy for even trying it. Oh well, tastes good to me!" I finished, rubbing my belly.

"Your dad was right, you are crazy." He laughed. He got up and put his plate in the sink. I did the same and we headed back up to his room.

Once in his room, I ran and picked him up, throwing him on the bed and giving him an evil grin. He gave me a confused look in return. Then I began to tickle him.

"Ahhh! Wally stop!" He squealed. I just tickled faster, refusing to stop. "PLEASE WALLY!" I shook my head, finding his most ticklish spot; his sides. "WALLY!" He continued screaming as I tried his knees. He seemed to calm down, as if it didn't tickle at all. Isn't there some saying for if you're not ticklish in your knees?

He scrambled across the bed to get away from any further tickling as I searched my brain for the stupid saying.

"Dude… what the heck?" He smiled.

"Shut up, I'm thinkin!" I scratched my head. _What was it..? Oh my God... isn't it… Could it be? Nah, no way. There's no way he could be gay… right? I'm thinking too far into this. It's just an old wife's tale. _

"Watcha thinkin about?" He asked, sitting back down on the bed.

My cheeks got hot and I quickly replied with, "Nothing!" I sat down on the bed and tried to change the subject. "So… who's making our suits?"

"Alfred will. He made Bruce's! He's really good at it too. He makes them really fast. I'll tell him about our plan and I'll throw in the idea of your secret food compartment." He laughed, lightly hitting my arm.

"It's a good idea! I-" I was cut off by the house phone ringing. Dick ran over to it and checked the caller ID.

"I don't know this number…" It stopped ringing early, indicating that Alfred had answered it.

Moments later our thoughts were confirmed when he shouted," Master Wally! It's for you!"

I gave a confused look to Dick before answering the phone. "H-Hello?"

"WALLY YOU ARE GOING TO COME HOME THIS INSTANT! YOUR UNCLE TOLD US YOU LEFT, AND WE STILL HAVE CUSTODY OF YOU. WE SENT YOU TO HIM SO HE'D WATCH YOU, AND IF HE CAN'T DO IT, THEN WE'LL HAVE TO. LEAVE WHERE EVER YOU ARE AND COME HOME NOW. YOUR MOTHER AND I WON'T STAND FOR THIS." My dad screamed into the phone.

"I looked desperately over at Dick. "Did you hear them?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm not sure what we can do about it, they do still have custody of you…"

"WALLY ANSWER ME!" I heard from the phone.

"Dad, no. I'm happy here. I'm not hurting anything or anyone. I actually made a friend… please don't take this away from me…"

"Son, I don't care. You shouldn't have friends. Get home now. We'll discuss your punishment later. End of discussion." He hung up.

"Your dad's a real ass hat." Dick said, looking down.

"Well, I better go. Can you still have Alfred build my suit?"

"Of course, Wally. And you can still come over..? And you have a phone now, that you should probably hide by the way, so you can text me." He tried cheering me up.

I shrugged and we went to find Alfred so he could take me home. "Alfred? Wally has to go home… can we take him?"

"What do you mean Master Wally has to go home?"

"His parents were the ones on the phone. I guess Bruce couldn't keep him from his own parents… They want him back." Dick explained.

"Well, alright. I'll take you. And feel free to return anytime, Master Wally." Alfred said, leading us back out to the car.

After I informed him where my parents house was, the car ride began. Tears filled my eyes as I realized I'd be going back to Hell. I'd get beaten again. They'd make me a slave just like my uncle did, only they'd make it worse somehow. A few tears slipped past my eyes as a hand flew up to push them away.

"Please don't cry Wally. You'll be ok. You can come over whenever you want. Heck, maybe I could come over some time. And you can always talk to me, alright? Even if I'm not with you, I'll only be few buttons away." He wrapped his arms around me and tried to keep me calm. I dug my face in his neck and tried to stay calm for his sake.

"Alright…"I sniffed. We hugged me as we rode the rest of the way in silence, just wishing we'd never arrive. Eventually, we did.

We pulled into the driveway and I saw my parents sitting on the porch. I looked over at Dick, probably for the last time in my life. "I'll miss you… Bye Alfred. Bye Dick." I hugged him tightly once more, never wanting to let go.

"Goodbye, Master Wally." Alfred said as I opened the door.

"Bye Wally…" Dick said, lowering his head.

I closed the door and approached the house. Just as I stepped on the porch, a large leather belt went down on my head. I dropped to the floor, grabbing my pained skull. The belt connected with my back multiple times more, the pain becoming unbearable.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard someone say. The beating stopped momentarily.

"What's it to you, kid? It's mine, so just drive your fancy car back on to your big fancy house and leave us alone!" The beating continued.

"I'LL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE MORE. LEAVE. HIM. ALONE." The same voice snarled.

"What are you going to do about it? This is MY property little boy." My father said, reaching for a shotgun. "Now, if you don't get off my property right now, I'll blow you're fucking heads off!" He threatened, cocking the gun.

"Wally! I'll be back soon, ok? Just hang in as long as you can! I'll get you back by the end of the week; for good this time!"

"Like Hell you will! "A warning shot was fired at the car as they got inside the vehicle. Speeding away, all my hope went with them as I blacked out.

I woke up hours later on the floor in my old empty room, pain still radiating through my body. I struggled to sit up, immediately searching my pockets for my phone.

Relief surged though me as I pulled it out of a pant pocket. I looked at it. 48 missed calls and 32 texts from Dick. I smiled lightly, knowing he wouldn't let me stay here.

I replied to him as soon as I was done reading through them.

_To: Robin_

_Hey… Sorry I didn't answer, I just woke up… please hurry and try to get me out of here, I don't want this…_

I got up once it sent and peeked out my door. To be greeted with my angry father bounding his way towards me. I quickly hid my phone before he came in.

"We need to talk. Living room. NOW." He marched away, me following close behind.

I entered the room and took a seat on a small couch. My mom and dad looked at me sternly, most likely thinking about what to do to me later.

"Wally, your mother and I have decided; we are moving as far away from here as we can by the end of the week. Once she and I are packed, we are out of here. You WILL be coming with us, you DON'T have a say in this, and this ISN'T your only punishment. You will have to do everything you used to with your uncle there and you will attend school regularly. It'll be worse than you think; I won't let those bruises fade." He smirked.

My jaw hung open. _What!? I have to tell Dick… I need to get out of here! _

"Now, go back to your room and think about what you've done to our poor family. I don't want to hear a peep out of you until we are ready to leave; got it?"

I nodded, getting up and going to my room. Once inside I sunk to the floor. _This CAN'T be happening! _I checked my phone for a text, thankful that I had remembered to keep it on silent.

_From: Robin_

_Oh my God you're ok! They didn't find your phone? Thank God. I'm trying, Wally. I'm trying so hard. Please hang in there._

_To: Robin_

_Youll have to be quick, theyre sending me away. We're moving by the end of the week. Please… I cant leave you…_

I sat I the corner of my room in the darkness, trying to imagine being back with Dick. A fluttery feeling entered my stomach, forcing me to think. _Why am I feeling this way? I couldn't possible like Dick as... MORE than a friend… could I? Yeah, I could. He's so sweet… He'd never love me back; that's the problem. To him I'm only his friend, and I intend on keeping it that way. For all he's doing for me, I don't want him to freak out if I told him I liked him._

_From: Robin_

_Are you kidding me?! I'll have to work faster than you can run. We'll need a plan to stall though. I told Bruce and he's already contacted child services. They told him they'd be at your house on Saturday but if you're moving, it'll be too late. You'll have to run here. Before you leave, run to my house. They won't catch you. I'll protect you here until child services come._

I thought about it and realized that that was my only option. I quickly replied.

_To: Robin_

_Agreed. I can't text much because im afraid they'll find my phone, but ill tell you before I leave. Thanks babybird_

_From: Robin_

_No problem… and babybird?_

_To: Robin_

_Well, since you get to call me kitten, and your superhero name is Robin, youre my babybird_

_From: Robin_

_I like it __ hang in there kitten, I'll see you soon_

I closed my phone and turned it off, anticipating the end of this awful week ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Friday now and they're packing away the last few bags, the nerves growing in my stomach and the pain all over my body is still intense. There are many new bruises and cuts to accompany the old ones and the scars. I'm not too sure how quickly I can run to Dick's…

I turn on my phone to text him, still hiding out in my room as long as I possibly can.

_To: BabyBird_

_ Hey babybird… Theyre ready to leave, when we go outside ill make my break. They have a whole day to find me tho so im scared…_

I banged my head on the wall as quietly as I could to avoid being heard. _This really sucks. Why do we have to leave TODAY?_

_ From: BabyBird_

_ Hey kitten! Alright, once you're here, Bruce and I will keep you safe. We're heroes; it's what we do remember? _

I sighed, nerves still filling my stomach. This really is going to be difficult, won't it? I know they won't just let me leave…

I munched on the snacks I had saved over the last few days by not eating any of the small amounts of food so I could eat it before I ran.

_To: BabyBird_

_ Wish me luck… I think we're leaving… see ya soon_

_ From: BabyBird_

_ Good luck, see ya soon little kitten _

"Wally. We're leaving. Get your ass outside." My dad called into my room. I placed my phone in my zipper pocket and zipped it safely away inside so it wouldn't fall out while running. I got up off of the floor and made my way to the front door.

I opened the door, the sunlight nearly blinding me. My mom was in the car already and my dad was busy putting the last things in the trunk. _This is my chance._

I took it. I started running; faster than I've ever dared to push myself before. Within seconds I was miles away. I pushed harder. Then it happened. I broke the sound barrier and was sent to the ground in pain, blood dripping from my ears.

The pain was immense, but I knew I had to get to Dick's before they caught up. This IS my only chance.

I pulled myself off of the ground lightheaded and took off again. I knew exactly where I was headed so I pushed on. The blood dripping from my ears pulsated with every quick beat of my heart, making my head pound in pain. I kept going.

Within the next minute, I saw the mansion and a smile made its way to my face. Relief flushed through me as I came to a halt on the porch and rang the bell. The door opened as soon as my finger left the button.

I was immediately caught in a warm familiar hug. "Dick…" I panted.

"Wally! I thought maybe- what happened dude?" He panicked, seeing the blood from my ears first, followed by the many new bruises and cuts.

"I broke the sound barrier… why are you talking really quietly?" He didn't reply to me and led me inside, sitting me down on the couch. That's when Bruce walked in. He stopped in his tracks once he saw me, clearly he was unprepared for this.

"They did this to you?" He asked, coming closer to me and inspecting my wounds.

I could barely hear him so I nodded. I was pretty sure he was asking about my cuts so I figure yes is a good answer.

He nodded in return and left, saying something to Alfred that I was too far away to hear. Al walked over to me and lightly grabbed my arm, making me stand up.

As we walked out I caught Dick's eye. "Dick? What's gonna happen?"

The answer was hard to hear but I'm sure he said, "Al will fix you up; we'll keep them away from you until tomorrow."

"You're not going to… to kill them, are you?" I hated them, but I couldn't bring myself to wish for their deaths.

"No, I don't work that way." Bruce said, coming out of a door to wait by the front one with Dick.

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about, just go get better little kitten." He said, walking over to me and planting a small kiss on my blood-drenched cheek. I blushed some as Alfred led me away to a medical room.

He set me down on a table and took some pictures first, probably to show the child services people after he fixed me up. Then he began to work; sewing up open gashes, cleaning up the blood and bandaging anything he could after painfully applying disinfectants. I also had to have cotton balls in my ears, which made it harder to hear.

"Well, there you are, Master Wally. You are a speedster so you will naturally heal faster than Bruce does. Also, I have finished your suit, would you like to see it?"

"Yeah!" I was suddenly excited, hoping Dick had mentioned the food compartment.

Al led me off down to a different room, which held Dick and I's suits. After we were inside, he pressed a button and the panels in one of the walls opened up, revealing my suit. It was red on the bottom with yellow boots. The top was yellow and it donned the Flash symbol. It came with red goggles and these things that went over my ears; no doubt there to protect me from further tussles with the sound barrier.

"Did Dick tell you about the-" I was cut off by Alfred pressing a button on the arm of the suit, opening a small hatch, big enough for a few snacks. I smiled.

"He did, Master Wally." He smiled back, leading me back to the living room to wait. As I walked in I noticed that Dick was still inside but Bruce was in a chair on the porch.

I sat down on the couch and looked over at Dick, giving him a shy smile. He smiled back and walked over to me.

"No one has come by yet so maybe they'll let you stay here?" Dick shrugged, taking a seat beside me.

My hearing was slowly improving so I answered. "I doubt it…" He scooted closer to me and hugged me. I returned the hug and he nuzzled into my chest. Resting my head in his hair, I took a shaky breath. He smelled amazing, like he had put on a small amount of cologne.

"Dude? Did you put on cologne?" I asked.

He quickly let go of me and blushed. "M-Maybe a little… why? Do you not like it?" He scratched the back of his head.

I sighed and pulled him back into me. "No, I love it." He sighed and fell into my lap. I cringed.

"Did I hurt you? Oh my God I'm so sorry I-"

"It's fine, Dick." I smiled, getting over the pain. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Yawning, I drifted off.

I woke up and Dick was still on my lap, fast asleep. I looked out a window and saw how dark it was outside. Carefully, as to not wake up Dick, I slipped out from under him to try to find Bruce.

I went to the front door and opened it to check if he was still out there and I saw him dozing off in the chair with a blanket the Alfred must have provided.

"Bruce?" I said quietly, trying to wake him easily.

He jumped awake and looked over at me. "What!? Oh… It's just you. You can sit down if you want to."

I took a seat by Bruce and glanced over at him. "So… I take it they never showed?" I asked.

"No, but I'll stay out here until child services come, just to be sure. Go on back inside now and get some rest; you look like you need it, son." I nodded and went back inside, closing the door softly.

I went over to the couch and looked at Dick sleeping. He looks so cute when he sleeps, I don't want to wake him… I'll try to be careful.

I picked him up softly and held him bridal style, taking him up to his room. He stirred some and I stopped.

"Shhh… hush babybird, everything's alright." I whispered.

"Wally…" He murmured.

"Shhh… quiet babybird. Sleep." I entered the room and set him down on the bed, covering him up. I stood up to go to that spare bedroom that would soon be mine.

"Wait… kitten… stay here…" He yawned. I rolled my eyes and gently lay down beside him under the covers.

He snuggled up close to me and yawned again. "Kitten? Will you sing to me?"

I looked at him in shock. I don't sing but he's so tired, I doubt he'll even remember it. "Alright babybird. What do you want me to sing?"

"Can you sing me Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney? Do you know that song?" He rubbed his eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know it. Just go to sleep, okay?" He nodded in return and snuggled close to me again as I started to sing.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away._

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away._

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away._

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away._

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

'_Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it._

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now._

_Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to._

_I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know._

His heavy breathing indicated that he had fallen back asleep so I decided to stop there, not liking my own voice. I snuggled closer and tried to fall back asleep when my mind began to wonder.

_Was there a reason he wanted me to sing THAT song? I mean, I could be over-thinking this right? Or maybe he could really like me…? I have no idea but I really don't want to risk it… On the other hand, I'll never know if I don't try… right?_

I rubbed my face with my hands and tried to clear my mind so I could sleep, but sleep wouldn't come.

I slipped out of bed and out of the room silently, making my way to the roof as quietly as I can. I walked up all the stairs there were and finally made it out onto the roof. The cold breeze chilled me a little, but I'll deal with it.

I walked to the edge and sat down, pulling my knees close to me. I looked out over the town and took it all in. _When I'm a hero, I'll protect much more than this. I'll protect the ones I care about with it. I'll protect Dick, just like he's protecting me now. I'll keep him safe… always…_

Just then, I heard the roof door open and I swung my head around in panic to see who was there. It was Dick. "Dude, what the Hell? Go back to bed." I turned my view back to the city.

"No way," He rubbed his eyes. "Alfred woke me up and told me you went to the roof. He told me he'd rather have me check up on you instead. What's up bro?" He sat next to me, legs still on the roof side.

"Nothing. He shouldn't have woken you up. I'm fine." I defended.

"Obviously not. This is where I come to think too; you're not fine. C'mon kitten, you can tell me…"

"Fine I… I don't know how to say this without creeping you out…" I swallowed in fear. _This CAN'T go well…_

"Just say it; I promise you I won't be creeped out at all, okay?"

"Alright… Well, the thing is that I think I like you… as more than a friend, and I don't want to ruin anything and if you don't feel the same it's fine, I'll get over these stupid feelings eventually I just… I'm just scared… scared to lose you… I… I can't do that…" Tears formed in my eyes as Dick stared at me. I looked at him in desperation for him to do something, ANYTHING at all.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall when I felt something; another pair of lips on mine. My reddened eyes flew open, seeing the closed eyes of Dick right in front of me. I closed my eyes again and relaxed into the kiss. It was sweet and not forced. Our lips moved slightly; together.

I pulled away, blushing. "So…"

"I like you too, Wally. I tried to hint at it, but I guess I'm not that good at that." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I'll be more straightforward. Wally, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

My face flushed a bright red and I nodded, going in for another kiss. This one was more passionate than the first, but still not forced or hard. I pulled away and kissed his nose. Resting our foreheads together, I smiled widely.

"By the way, you have an amazing voice." He separated our foreheads.

"No way, I-I bet you're better…" I blushed.

He rolled his eyes then giggled. "C'mon little kitten, can we sleep now? I'm still tired."

"Yeah, sure thing babybird." I smiled.

We walked hand in hand back to his room, snuggling up close again. "Goodnight, kitten, sleep tight."

"Goodnight babybird, see you in the morning." I smiled and nuzzled as close to him as I could. _I can't believe this is happening… _I thought again, only this time, it was a good thing..


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled over to cold, empty sheets. Confused, I sat up and looked around. _Hm… where, oh where could my little bird be…?_

I crawled out of bed and searched the room, finding no sign of Dick anywhere. Still confused, I exited the bedroom in search of my boy.

I looked in every room upstairs then made my way downstairs, searching in the living room and lastly in the kitchen. Instead of finding Dick there though, I saw a note on the counter.

_Aww, how cute; he left me a note so I'd know where he went. _I looked at the note and my jaw dropped in horror.

_**Hello son, I like your new house; too bad that your little friend can't live there with you any longer. It appears that you have chosen to stay there, so I am in need of a replacement. You see, without you to do all of the chores and be the recipient of my anger, I'm afraid your friend will have to suffice. You now have two choices. You can either leave your poor little friend with me and live your life in that big house alone, OR you could meet me at your uncle's house by 3:00 tomorrow and trade yourself for your friend as your last act of heroics. If you come, there WILL be no cops or child services. You WILL come alone. Hope to see you soon.**_

_** Love, Your Father**_

__Oh no. _Shit. What do I do now? I can't wait until three tomorrow! Wait… what if I sneak in early…? What am I doing!? I have no time for planning!_

I ran down to the room Alfred had shown me my suit and changed into it using my super speed. I ran back down and filled the compartment with snacks, eating some as I worked. With my suit on and ready to go, I ran out the huge front door, making my way to the place I had been tortured in for the last few years.

Within minutes, I saw the building in the distance and slowed down. After all, I can't just run in and wreak havoc. I need to be sneaky… take my time with this… Who am I kidding; I work too fast for that!

I tried my hand at sneaking though, knowing how important this is. Quietly I snuck around the house, making my way for my secret entrance. I used to sneak out from it and sit out to watch the stars but now I'm going to use it for a better purpose.

I inched my way inside, ending up in my old closet. It was pointless to have one then, since I only had a few shirts and all but it made it easy to have a hole in the wall I suppose.

I opened the closet door and looked around to see only my empty room. Standing in the middle of my bare room with the old torn wallpaper, a few awful memories flooded my brain.-

_"Please Uncle… I didn't mean to drop that plate! I-" SMACK! I flew to the floor, my eye already beginning to swell shut. I began crawling, trying to get as far away from him as I could, only to be picked up by the collar of my shirt._

_ "Did ya think yous could hide out in yer room forever, kid? That plate was God damn expensive, and you're gonna pay for it!" I was struck again, the force this time focused on my ribcage with his steel-toed boots. The pain washed over my body as I curled into a ball._

_ "P… Please…" This time, the boot connected with my jaw and-_

I opened my eyes, breathing hard as I forced the memory to subside. After a few deep breaths, I calmed myself and refocused on the task at hand.

I grabbed the handle of the door and twisted it open quickly; the faster you open it, the less noise it makes. Peeking around the corners, I stepped out of that horrid old room and began my search.

Quietly I walked the halls, knowing all of the creaky spots in the floor, knowing where to step and where to avoid. I came across the bathroom first, listening as I walked passed to make sure no one was behind the closed door.

I continued on, finding the kitchen; empty as well. I made my way to the living room, peeking around the corner only to shoot it back to avoid being seen. Inside was my uncle and parents, sitting so collectedly on the couches around a tv, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. What scared me more though, was the fact the my bird was nowhere to be seen.

As my mind began to panic, I forced myself to calm down again and get away from that room as fast as possible and go find Dick.

I snuck away from the room full of hellish people and made my way to other parts of the familiar house. I came across my uncle's room, the spare rooms, the other bathroom, and the laundry room; nothing was inside any of them.

That only left one room; his trophy room, where he kept all of his prize kills. It suddenly made sense to me; Of COURSE that's where he'd keep him! After all, if I didn't cooperate, he might eventually end up as one of his newest prize kills.

I quickly and quietly slipped through the halls, coming to the large closed door. With it being unlocked as always, I opened it. My eyes began to tear up as I closed to door behind me silently.

Tip-toeing to the center, I wiped my eyes and stayed strong. He was tied to a chair that had been bolted to the floor, a blindfold around his eyes. His face was dirty and cut and covered in tears and sweat. There was another bandana tied around his mouth; it was so tight I could see the blood dripping from the sides of his torn mouth.

I breathed in as I looked past him, noticing the others. Bruce and Alfred were tied up as well, looking about in the same condition as Robin, minus the tears. I have no clue how they could have done this, but I need to get them out without scaring them.

"Babybird?" I whispered, causing a small amount of movement from the boy. I tried again. "Babybird? It's me; wake up."

He jerked up and blindly looked around in panic. "MMMPH! MM-" I covered his already covered mouth.

"You gotta be quiet Babybird, alright? I'll get you guys out of here." He nodded and I began to free them. I took off the bandana in his mouth first.

"Wally! Wally, thank God… Thank you…" He whispered his thanks as I untied the rest of his ropes and took off his blindfold. Once free, I was caught in a tight hug.

"Kitten… " He sobbed into my shoulder. I held on to him tightly, trying not to hurt him.

"It's alright baby, I'm here. You're fine. I'll get you guys out." I pulled away from the hug, knowing I needed to speed things up. "Listen, carefully wake up Alfred, okay? I'll wake Bruce then we untie them and get the Hell outta here." He nodded and I moved over to where Bruce was.

"Bruce? Bruce wake up. I have to get you guys out. Wake up." I said quietly but sternly, lightly shaking his shoulders. He jerked awake like Robin had and immediately began to struggle. "Dude! Shut up! It's Wally!" He calmed down and nodded as I removed his blindfold and bandana.

"Thank you." He said as I released him from the tight grasp of the ropes around his ankles and wrists. As he rubbed his raw wrists, I slipped over to help Dick finish untying Alfred. He thanked me as well and I was caught in another hug from my bird.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered as I held onto his hand and made my way to the door. I stopped and turned around to face the others. "Listen, I know this place like the back of my hand. I know every creaky board and spots in the floor that I can run at top speed in here and still not be heard. You guys, however, do not. So, step exactly where I step, and don't touch anything on the walls no matter what. Got it?"

They nodded together and I silently opened the door, scanning the halls for anyone who could be walking past. Seeing that the hall was clear, I stepped out of the room and maneuvered around the squeaky spots, only heard the occasional small squeak behind me.

Within a few silent, tense-filled minutes, we were hiding away in my old room. They all let out a small sigh of relief, glad to not be as tense as they had to have been.

I opened the closet door and pointed to the hole I the wall. "Alright, everyone through. I'll go last. No objections. Now go." I instructed.

Alfred got down and crawled through with a small amount of difficulty. Next was Bruce. Before going in though, he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. "Thank you Wally. You're really brave and-"

"Daaaad, we don't have time for this! Go!" Dick said, shoving Bruce towards the exit. Bruce laughed and went through, leaving me and Dick alone. He hugged me again, his soft hair tickling the back of my neck. I pulled him back and planted a gentle kiss on his torn lips.

"Dick, I love you and all, but get you're hot ass outside." He laughed and kissed me again, turning to the hole. He crawled through easily and I got down on all fours to follow.

I got halfway through when I felt something grab ahold of my ankle. A look of panic washed over my face as I began to slide back into the house. I reached out for my bird, our hands desperately trying to grab the other, only to be an inch away as I disappeared from his sight.

I could hear him scream for me as the hole was soon closed, the light from outside torn from my view. Instead, I saw my dad, an evil smirk on his face. I tried to get up but I was kicked in the face.

"Nice of you to show up early, son. I was hoping this would happen. After all, I'd be caught if I took someone that didn't belong to me, but since you ARE my son, I'll do with you what I fucking please!" He screamed, giving me another kick to my side.

I was not going to take this anymore. I couldn't. I can't have Dick fight my battles for me either. I'm glad they're stuck outside; I don't want them to see this.

I picked myself up off of the floor with unsteady hands, hands filled with hate. I looked my father dead in the eye, refusing to back down this time. "I won't let you win this time, Dad. I'm sick of being beaten, I'm sick of being used, I'm sick of this family. I'm done. YOU'RE done."

He looked back at me and laughed. "You don't honestly think you stand a chance against your old man?" He laughed again. "Well then, bring it on son." He smirked.

I ran up to him punched him in the stomach as hard as I could, causing him to double over. With his head down, I brought my knee up to meet his face, making him fly back up.

I smiled but was hit square in the nose with his fist. I felt it break as the loud _snap! _of my nose rang throughout the room. I fell to the floor, blood pouring from my nose. I couldn't let this keep me down, so I shot back up, dizziness filling my head. Closing my eyes for a moment, I took a deep breath.

I opened my eyes again, seeing a fist coming at me in slow motion. I dodged it with super speed, the blur of my movement slowly bringing confusion to my dad's face. With more strength, I connected my fists to him repeatedly, bringing him down in mere seconds.

I brought myself back to normal time, leaning down to meet him. "So, dad, how'd I do?" He groaned, trying to move his hand. "Pretty good, I'd say. Well, don't expect me to visit you in jail 'cause I've got things to do. Bye bye, dad!" I rose up and delivered a final kick to his jaw, knocking him out.

I lightly touched my nose and winced, the pain becoming clearer. Gritting my teeth, I knew what must be done. I grabbed my nose and bit down on my lip, bringing my nose back to its original position on my face. Blood dripped from my nose and the fresh tear on my lip.

I ignored the now blinding pain in my head and re-opened the hole in the wall. With as much strength as I could muster, I crawled through, my eyes meeting a group of three running towards me with relieved smiles on their faces.

"Wally!" I was trapped in another hug, the pain fluctuating through my entire body.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. He knelt down with me, a worried look fitting itself on his face.

"What's wrong? We contacted the police and the ambulance… and the child services people called; they're on their way too. What happened in there?" He carefully tried to look over my damage.

I coughed, a little blood spilling from my mouth, and smiled up at him. "I beat my dad…" was all I could say before I blacked out.

Slowly, my eyes opened, displaying a cold hospital room. I felt something on my hand and looked over to see Dick's fingers intertwined with mine, his head resting on top.

He was an adorable sleeper, but I needed to know some things. I kissed his head lightly, ruffling his hair afterwards. With a yawn he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wally! I thought you'd never wake up!" I said between yawns.

I smiled but it faded quickly. "Dick, did… did they take them all away? Are they all in jail?" I had to know…

He looked down at his feet. "Since your dad was unconscious, they got him. But, your mom and uncle must have left during your fight. They're gone but the police are trying to find them. They'll get 'em Wally, you shouldn't worry." He grabbed my hand again and squeezed.

I sighed but smiled, giving his hand a squeeze in return. "Alright… I'll try."

"Good." He grinned, placing his rough lips on mine. "Bruce wants us home so we better head out." He stood up.

"Us?" I asked confused. I'm the one in the hospital bed, I don't think I can just leave.

"Yeah, us. All 'ya got are some broken bones; they won't care." He smirked, offering me a hand.

I rolled my eyes and took it. "Good, I don't like hospital food." He laughed and opened the window. I looked down at myself, assessing the damage. My nose was patched up and I had a wrap around my chest, no doubt supporting a broken rib or two from my dad's second kick. I lightly touched it and winced.

"Don't touch it! Am I going to have to babysit you?" He rolled his eyes. "C'mon KF, let's get you changed so we can get out of here." He handed me some clothes he had brought in a bag that my suit was now in and waited.

After a few minutes of trying to dress myself without causing pain, I decided I needed help. "Dick? I um… can't get dressed."

He turned around with a light blush on his face and nodded, answering the unasked question. Within a few awkward and still slightly painful moments, I was dressed and ready to get out of there.

Throwing the backpack over his shoulder, he hopped out the window and motioned for me to follow. I slid up onto the window sill and carefully slipped out onto the other side.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out to the car where Alfred was waiting. We got in left our hands together.

"Good to see you, Master Wally." He greeted me through the rear-view mirror.

"Good to see you too, Alfred."

"Enough with the greetings, let's go get ice cream!" Dick shouted, raising his hands in the air with a huge smile.

I rolled my eyes and my stomach growled. "Actually, ice cream sounds really good right now." I smiled back at him as we took off.

"Artemis!" Robin yelped as he ran up to the counter.

"Hey Dick! Nice to see you too, Wally." She grinned, going to the back to make our ice cream. This time we didn't have to order; she knows what Dick gets every time and knows I like it too.

She brought our ice cream out to us and took a seat next to Dick, nudging him a little. He blushed and nodded, knowing her question.

"You guys are so cute together!" She squealed, nearly making me choke. I blushed too as she pinched Robin's cheeks.

"Artemis stop!" He swatted at her hands. She let go and looked at me, her face filling with concern.

"What happened?!" She yelled.

"Nothing I just-"

"We're super heroes, Artemis. Injuries come with the job." He said nonchalantly.

She shot her glance over at Dick this time. "Are you serious? That's so awesome! I wanna join you!"

He took a bite of his ice cream in the manliest way he could. "I don't know… what can you do?"

"I'm pretty handy with a bow. You'd be surprised." She smirked.

"Like Green Arrow! We could use her on our team, Dick! We trust her already." I said, excitement filling my voice.

"True." He held her hand out to her and they shook hands. "Now, as part of our team, you will need a hero name, so no one will know who you are. I'm Robin and Wally's Kid Flash."

"I think I'm just going to stick with Artemis, if that's ok." Dick shrugged and continued to eat his frozen treat.

"Alright! I'll have Alfred make you an outfit; you can come over sometime and get it. Oh! We can all train together too! This is going to be so awesome!"

She nodded in agreement and it was official; we are now a team. A team of unstoppable heroes who will soon protect the world together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I haven't updated in awhile so I figured, hey, let's make some filler smut... ;) hope you enjoy and my next chapter shall be full of** **dramaaaaaa!~**_

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled as I sped away from Artemis. She had her bow aimed at me; I stealthily dodged every arrow, processing where it would hit in a nanosecond.

I pulled to a halt and laughed, "You aren't as good as I thought you'd-" I was cut off by an arrow flying towards me. I moved away from it, only to have a net fly from the tip, trapping me under it.

She started to walk over, laughing. "Ha! Not so fast n-" Just then Dick came out of nowhere and sweep kicked her off of her feet. Her laughing stopped as she rubbed her now sore butt.

"Always be prepared, Artemis. Never lose focus. Slip away from the enemy use the element of surprise." He finished, shooting a grappling hook up at the rafters, getting lost in the darkness above.

I had taken the time while he was talking to escape the net and run into the darkness as well, hoping to stay hidden until Artemis and Dick began fighting.

I surveyed the room, seeing Artemis with her bow ready to fire, walking around the room cautiously. Then I looked up, searching for any sign of the Boy Wonder. The yellow of the underside of his cape caught my eye and I saw him kneeling on a rafter and watching Artemis.

An evil laugh rung throughout the room, making Artemis jump. Dick swung down and delivered a swift kick to her back, knocking her over.

"Don't let your fear control you. How many times must I tell you to stay-" He fell to the ground as my foot swept under his feet. "Focused?" I finished for him. I slipped back into the darkness before he could even turn around to look at me.

"Nice one Wally!" He shouted, clearly trying to get me to answer so he'd know where I was. I'm not THAT stupid.

"Master Dick? Artemis has a phone call from her mother." Alfred said, entering the room.

"That's enough practice for today." Dick said, giving Artemis a hand. I crept out of the darkness and came up behind him, snaking my arms around his waist and setting my head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly but soon relaxed into it, giving me a smile.

"You're getting better, kitten." He turned and gave me a small kiss before running off to follow Artemis and Alfred. I ran to catch up and met them in the living room where she was on the phone already.

"Fine, I'll be home soon mom." I heard as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch beside Dick and removing the part of my suit that's around my head.

"Well, I guess my mom wants me home to see my sister since she's actually home for once. She practically lives with her boyfriend but I don't see why I have to go home and visit. Either way, I gotta go. See ya, guys. I hope the next time I come I'll get to see my suit!" She said, grabbing her purse and slipping out the door.

"Hm… I didn't know she had a sister." I said, looking at Dick to see if he knew.

"Yeah, Jade does just live with her boyfriend. She only comes home to see Artemis sometimes. Even though she doesn't care to see her, her mom always makes her some home. She says family's important but since her dad and sister kind of bailed on her, she doesn't really agree." He shrugged.

Something clicked in my mind. "Jade? Like, Roy's girlfriend? Her sister's boyfriend was one of the people who used to torment me. I can see why she doesn't like her family. At least she still has a mom that cares, right? I don't have any family who cares about me…"

"Stop that. I hate it when you talk about them. You can't let them get to you. You're safe here and if you keep putting yourself down, they'll win. Listen to me. They don't matter. _I _love you; THAT'S all that matters okay?" He got up and sat on my lap, forehead resting on mine.

He put his hand under my chin and raised my lips to meet his. "I love you so much, Wally. Please don't forget that."

I closed my eyes and let my head sit against his, his slow breathing calming me. "I love you too… I never noticed how slow a normal heartbeat is…" I whispered.

He smiled, keeping his eyes closed. "Yeah? I bet you could make mine beat as fast as yours normally does." His face warmed as he connected our lips again. His soft lips were like cotton on my rough ones.

"You should stop biting your lips." He lectured in between kisses.

"Sorry…" I breathed. I rested my hands on his hips and trailed my tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth and I took my chance. We were moving our mouths together now, taking in as much of each other as we could.

I slid my hands down a little further to grip his butt, causing him to buck his hips. His breathing became rough and his heartbeat sped up as I moved my own hips. I could feel him getting hard, my own already there.

His breath hitched as I bucked my hips again, starting a rhythm between us. He breathed hard, disconnecting our lips so he could rest his forehead on my shoulder.

"W-Wally…" He panted, gripping at my hair. "I… I need you…" He managed, causing my own breath to become more ragged.

"We… can't do this here…" I tried saying, noticing we were still on the couch in the living room.

He jumped off my lap and stood up. "Get us to my room, speedster." He ordered. I complied, picking him up bridal style and rushing off to his room.

Once there, I threw him on the bed and crawled over him. I planted a quick kiss on his lips, then one on his chin, making my way to his neck. I sucked and nipped and licked at his neck, enjoying every little chirp that came from my bird.

"God… " I heard him mutter, picking at his tight clothes. I smirked, deciding to help him out.

"Need help?" I said in the huskiest voice I could muster. His breathing sped up as he nodded, a blush spreading over his flustered face.

I unbuttoned his cape and threw it across the room, giving my own goggles a toss too. Shoes were soon discarded as well, followed by our not-so-easy to remove suits, leaving us only in underwear.

He breathed heavily as I crawled back over him, continuing where I left off. I made my way down his chest, leaving a wet trail of warm, sweet kisses. I reached his underwear and looked up at him for approval.

With a staggered breath he managed, "I… don't have anything to make this… easier…" He looked nervous.

I gave him a smile and crawled over him again, giving him a sweet, comforting kiss. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No! I… I want to… but I'm not sure if I'm ready for THAT yet…" He blushed and stared at my mouth. I got the hint and gave him smile.

I licked my lips. "I can use my mouth for more than eating food, if that's what you'd like."

He got even redder and gave me a small nod. I kissed him again, harder this time, trailing my hands down his sides and making him shiver. I smiled into the kiss as my hands cupped his ass again.

I began making my way down his body with my mouth again, reaching his underwear line again. This time when I looked for approval he looked at me needily, nodding his head quickly.

I smiled and grabbed his underwear with my teeth, pulling them down over him and quickly throwing them away once they were off. I looked at it and licked my lips again.

I breathed on his erection and watched him squirm. Laughing I said, "You're really excited." I teased.

"Wally… Just… just do it…" He moaned. I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer so I licked the tip, making him grip the sheets. I continued licking, from base to tip then swirling my tongue around the tip until he looked like he was about to explode.

I reached into my own pants, knowing I needed attention too. I moved my own hand in sync with my mouth.

Then I took it all in my mouth and began bobbing my head. His fingers fisted my hair, moving with my head up and down. Using a bit of my super speed, I moved my tongue around faster, vibrating my mouth.

His grip on my hair tightened as he screamed. "Ahhh! Wally!" He yelled as his sticky fluid filled my mouth. His yells put me over the top as I came over myself, his still in my mouth. I looked him in the eyes as I swallowed, making sure he saw.

I licked my lips then kissed him again, showing him how good he tasted. "I'll have you know, spitting is for quitters." I smirked. He kissed me again as I flopped down on the bed next to him, worn out.

He laughed. "Shouldn't we get cleaned up? We still have an entire day to do stuff."

I nodded. "Yeah… but let's stay home today. We can get clean but I don't wanna go anywhere." He seemed to agree with me and we took turns taking showers. Despite what we just did, I still like being alone in the shower.

Within the next hour we were both cleaned up and warm. I jumped onto the bed and laid there. After all, I'm pooped and I'm all warm and cozy now.

I patted the bed next to me and he crawled onto the bed and looked at me. "So what do you want to do then?" He asked.

I pulled him close and snuggled him. "Ah I see; you want to cuddle. I'm down for that." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I made sure we were as close as possible, my arms around his skinny waist.

"I love you." I whispered into his hair.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

That's how we spent the rest of our day, cuddling, kissing, and saying I love you.


End file.
